Land
Kingdom of Frostea (Western Frostean Empire) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 1130 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Tundra, Glaciers, Plains, Mountains * LAND AREA: 603 thousand sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Continental/Polar CAPITAL * Lagos (West) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (1130 S.E. - 75 S.E.) * Consulship (75 S.E. - 1 S.E.) * Absolute Monarchy (1 S.E. - 792 A.E.) * Imperial Monarchy (792 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Hadrian II, Emperor of the Western Frostean Empire (b. 822 A.E.) The Kingdom of Frostea was founded on the year 1130 S.E. by the so-called "Snow Empress" Kira Stormfall. The kingdom itself is the oldest on the land of Xenoria, standing for almost 2877 years. Frostea played a crucial role in developing the modern Xenorian civilizations by engaging in trade and warfare with the small kingdoms during the early days of the kingdom itself. The Kingdom of Frostea also houses the oldest faction in Xenoria, the House of Stormfall, founded on 1110 S.E. during the Exploration Period of Xenoria, wherein various kingdoms colonize parts of the world. In its long, enduring history, the Kingdom of Frostea have 107 generations of rulers within its history; the most of any kingdoms in the world. Frostea has the second largest army in Xenoria, with a standing army of three million Frost Knights on guard at the famous Wall of Lattice that shields the southern border of Frostea that faces Fier. In 792 A.E. the death of King Eric VI of House Stormfall signaled the collapse of the unified Frostean Empire, splitting the Empire into Western Frostea and Eastern Frostea; split among Western Emperor, Hadrian Stormfall, and Eastern Emperor, Eric VII Stormfall. But, after just weeks of self-governance, the eastern half fell to the Xelium Invaders. The Empire began a series of conquest to regain the lost land of the eastern half from foreign peoples that settled into the area after the Xelium's defeat in the war. Kingdom of Frostborne (Eastern Frostean Empire) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 792 A.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Tundra, Glaciers, Plains, Mountains * LAND AREA: 597 thousand sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Continental/Polar CAPITAL * Erdhun (East) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Imperial Monarchy (792 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Eric VIII, Supreme Leader of the Eastern Frostean Empire (b. 854 A.E.) After the collapse of the Frostean Empire at the hands of the Xelium Invaders, the eastern provinces seceded from the West, forming the unrecognized, but powerful Eastern Frostean Empire, led by Eric VIII Crestfall; a former Stormfall dynasty member that swore allegiance to the Crestfalls after a suspected bribery by the rival dynasty. After the war, Hadrian I Stormfall, with the help of the Xenorian Forces, and Archmage Catherine recaptured the east, and integrated it as a part of the West once again. But, after Catherine's death, the son of Eric VII, known as the Black Prince of Frostea secede the east again, breaking ties with Western emperor, Hadrian II. Tensions between the East and West are very high, and can explode into an all-out war. Driven by anger towards his prior, Eric VIII Crestfall made it clear to all the Xenorian kingdoms and nations that he is keen to invade the West at the right time. Fierian Empress Alexandra Zeon VIII, Ironheim Queen Elaine XI Steelhart and Aeiran Empress Reyzel Sevlys IV warned the Eastern Frostean Empire that should they invade, all the kingdoms will declare war, and an event of mutually-assured destruction will fall on the unrecognized kingdom, in which Eric responded that he is not afraid to go to war with all the kingdoms. The Kingdom of Weslon (Fier) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 1064 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Plains, Mountains * LAND AREA: 1.8 million sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Tropical CAPITAL * Pyrum POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (1064 S.E. - 1009 S.E.) * Imperial Monarchy (1009 S.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Alexandra VIII Zeon, Empress of Fier (b. 842 A.E.) The Empire of Fier is the second-oldest kingdom in Xenoria. Fier is the largest kingdom on the land due to their successful conquests and excellent military technology. Fier was for long the so-called "Impenetrable Kingdom" for thousands of years; a title broken by Emperor Lagoras II of Frostea when he invaded the kingdom successfully, even executing the Fierian Royal Family, almost wiping out the Royal bloodline of the Empire itself. The Fierian Empire survived through warfare, especially with the Kingdom of Frostea, also known as the Frost-Flame Wars that lasted from 1040 S.E. until 240 S.E. lasting for 800 years. Fier once had the largest standing army in the world, with four million Fierian Warriors, but was reduced after Archmage Zena brought peace and ended the Eternal War. The entire Fierian Empire is under a state of interregnum due to the forced abdication of then-Empress Alexandra VII Zeon during the Xelium Occupation of Xenoria. The citizens destroyed the most precious relic of the Fierian people; the Crown of Cinders. Due to this, the Crown Princess is unable to take throne without the Crown. The empire is under the jurisdiction of the Grand Council until the matters are resolved. Earth Kingdom of Sandrius HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 1041 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Deserts, Plains, Mountains * LAND AREA: 750.000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Dry CAPITAL * Szuthgar POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Consulship (1041 S.E. - 651 S.E.) * Absolute Monarchy (651 S.E. - 799 A.E.) * Constitutional Monarchy (799 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Severus Alexander XVI, King of the Earth Kingdom (b. 824 A.E.) * Ludwig Minsk, Premier of the Earth Kingdom of Sandrius (b. 839 A.E.) The Earth Kingdom of Sandrius was founded by sand-dwellers that live on the Xenorian desert. The kingdom was once a consul-run city-state, but the Eternal War called for more secure land, forcing the Consul of Sandrius to establish an absolute monarchy. Sandrius was the home of Sanju, the founding father of the kingdom itself, who was also the first earthbender to introduce the possibility of metalbending, and lavabending to the world. The kingdom is the home of the Adamantium Stone, a mythical gem that can turn people into sand. Sanju built the Kingdom of Sandrius to last, he put a powerful spell onto the kingdom, wherein Sandrius vanishes from the face of the world during a solar eclipse; making Sandrius one of the hardest kingdoms to be infiltrated in war. But, this all changed when Archmage Elaine I Steelhart omitted the spell during her lifetime. After the Xelian Occupation of Xenoria, Sandrius underwent a power change. Archmage Catherine issued an ultimatum to the Severian dynasty to give the people some government powers. Fearing the wrath that Catherine might bring, the government changed into a constitutional monarchy, allowing commoners to work in the government. Old Kingdom of Eisengard (Darkovia) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 929 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Plains, Mountains, Valleys * LAND AREA: 200,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Temperate CAPITAL * Burglea (929 S.E. - 583 A.E.) * Darkenshire (584 A.E. - present) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (929 S.E. - 583 A.E.) * Consulship (583 A.E. - 799 A.E.) * Chancellorship (799 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Caterina Joanna Zhyra-Miller, Chancellor of the State of Darkovia (b. 802 A.E.) The former Kingdom of Eisengard, now known as Darkovia was founded by the Grand Magus, Jacob Frye after the conclusion of the War of Latticean Succession. Darkovia was the site of the first Council in Xenoria, the Union of Valoren. Darkovia prospered in trade, making it the wealthiest kingdom in Xenoria. The people became very wealthy that the kingdom closed itself from the other kingdoms and was still sustaining itself despite not trading with its neighbors. Recently in its history, the Old Kingdom became more egalitarian, which in return enabled the rise of corruption within its government, and its people. The kingdom is famous for its volcanic island chains that spew purple lava when erupting. Catherine the Great reorganized the corrupt Darkovian Consulship, and removed the Darkenshire's from power by negotiating the seat of government, in exchange of an assurance that is still not clear to the people. The Darkenshires abandoned the seat of government, and Catherine's daughter, Caterina took the office as Chancellor. Ever since the ousting of the Darkenshire, Darkovia returned to its former glory as a trading giant in Xenoria. Kingdom of Ashenvale (Republic of Fjor) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 928 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Plains, Valleys * LAND AREA: 378,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Tropical CAPITAL * Vega POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (928 S.E. - 799 A.E.) * Democracy (799 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Ashton Llythur, President of the Fjorian Republic (b. 829 A.E.) A kingdom known for peace and harmony. The Land of the Light itself, Fjor was once a land full of grace and passion, its people are very committed to the power of Light, once called the Land of Xya. The kingdom was founded by the Dark Lord herself, named Ander after she was killed by the Deceiver, Joaq. The kingdom was almost erased from existence during its early days when the Deceiver nearly wiped out the entire lightbender population. The kingdom was saved by a young her, named Ein, who vanquished Joaq into eternal damnation. But, even the Hero himself was corrupted, and took Ander's title of Dark Lord and brought havoc all across Xenoria throughout the early days of the Separation Era. Fjor became the very first nation in Xenoria to switch to a democratic form of government. The monarchy allowed the transition in exchange for their crown prince to become the first leader of the new government, and the people agreed. Fjor grew prosperous compared to its old monarchical rule. Kingdom of Hearthfilia (Hearthstone) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 934 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Plains * LAND AREA: 235,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Temperate CAPITAL * Thunderheart (934 S.E. - 1 S.E.) * Eltrea (1 S.E. - present) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (934 S.E. - 799 A.E.) * Constitutional Monarchy (799 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Stevenson III, King of Hearthstone (b. 813 A.E.) * Colleen Hayes, Premier of Hearthstone (b. 799 A.E.) A kingdom built on top of the Thunder Dome, a mountain west of Xenoria. Hearthstone was famous for its extreme bending techniques, its founder king and queen, and its royal knights. Hearthstone was, and is still the kingdom for what it is known for; intelligence, and technology. The people of Hearthstone are innovative, enduring, and valiant people. The kingdom's Thunder Knights are the one of the most efficient combatants in Xenoria despite their small number, they even managed to fend off one million Frostean soldiers with just fifty thousand Thunder Knights. Hearthstone propelled more when the Guardian of Thunder, Cirdec was born, changing the way that the people of Hearthstone view the art of lightning. Calls for a more inclusive government, and with Catherine's popular policy of Equalization led to massive protests in Hearthstone. This forced the King of Hearthstone to open the seats of government to his loyal subjects. In return, the King would remain head of state, and defender of the kingdom; in which the people agreed in a peaceful referendum held under the watchful eye of the Grand Council when Catherine is Chancellor of the Union. Sky Kingdom of Aeira HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 934 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Valleys, Glaciers, Mountains * LAND AREA: 525,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Tropical CAPITAL * Windvale (934 S.E. - 553 A.E.) * Sevlysia (553 A.E. - present) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (934 S.E. - 439 A.S.) * Republic (439 A.S. - 479 A.S.) * Absolute Monarchy (479 A.S. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Reyzel IV, Empress of Aeira (b. 857 A.E.) The "kingdom on top of the world" is what the Sky Kingdom of Aeira is called, because of its location in Xenoria. The kingdom stands on top of the eastern Xenorian mountain range. Travelling to Aeira was made very hard to keep invaders from taking over the kingdom, making the Sky Kingdom of Aeira the only kingdom in Xenoria that hasn't been invaded by other kingdoms. In order to travel to Aeira, a person has to ride a griffin, or have the ability of flight; climbing is not advised for the travelers due to the steep and jagged terrains, and all who attempts to climb the kingdom's mountain are imprisoned. Despite having not been occupied by other kingdoms, the civil wars that occurred within the kingdom itself was bloodier than the Xenorian-Agarthan War itself. The Island Kingdom of Vesta (Hydrus) HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 916 S.E. * GEOGRAPHY: Glaciers, Plains * LAND AREA: 210,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Tropica'''l CAPITAL * '''Vesta POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Imperial Monarchy (916 S.E. - 12 A.S.) * City-State (12 A.S. - 39 A.E.) * Imperial Monarchy (39 A.E. - 799 A.E.) * Parliament (799 A.E. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Vernon Ordéon, Premier of Hydrus (b. 810 A.E.) The Kingdom of Hydrus is the smallest kingdom in Xenoria, but is the most spread out kingdom, with its land spanning across twelve island chains. The kingdom is home to the best seafarers in the world, and the place of beautiful, tropical weather. The kingdom keeps itself afloat with its tourism, and its trading posts. The kingdom was once an empire, holding numerous lands, even invading the eastern part of Fier itself during the early days of Eternal War. Hydrus is also the home of the best healers in the world. Despite its size, Hydrus has a large army, called Marine Knights, elite waterbenders trained to survive underwater, and perform coastal invasions whenever needed. Countless civil wars in Hydrus forced the imperial family to surrender the throne to nationalists movements that are promoting Catherine's Equalization policy; Catherine did not support such atrocity, and instead, she organized the disputed islands, and corruption in the island kingdom. In the end, the citizens voted for an open government for the people. The imperial family lost all claims, and the first elections are held in 799 A.E. The Kingdom of Ironheim HISTORY * FOUNDED ON: 705 A.S. * GEOGRAPHY: Deserts, Valleys, Mountains * LAND AREA: 125,000 sq. kilometers * CLIMATE: Continental CAPITAL * Steelhearst (705 A.S. - 24 A.E.) * Terria (24 A.E. - 45 A.E.) * Szuthgar (45 A.E. - 336 A.E.) * Steelhearst (336 A.E. - 792 A.E.) * New Steelhearst (794 A.E. - present) POLITICAL AFFILIATION * Absolute Monarchy (705 A.S. - present) CURRENT LEADER * Catherine XI Steelhart, Queen of Ironheim (b. 858 A.E.) The richest kingdom in all of Xenoria, Ironheim is the youngest kingdom in the Land. Founded by then-Archmage Elaine I Steelhart in honor of her parents. The kingdom houses the Throne of Xenoria, and city of Middleheim; the Center of Xenoria. Resolve, and resiliency is the foundation of Ironheim. The motto of "absolute order" is strictly followed by its people, and in return, it made the kingdom prosper, even surpassing Hearthstone's standards of living. Ironheim currently has the largest army in Xenoria, with six million people standing guard for the kingdom. Despite having the largest army, the kingdom have been invaded twice in its history due to its army being leased to other kingdoms as part of Elaine I Steelhart's will. The Queen's Imperial Knights, called the Steel Legionnaires are the most-feared, and the most relentless combatants in Xenoria. Cunning strength, loyalty, and an unyielding spirit drives the legionnaires, who took the oath of "absolute order" with all heart and spirit to protect the monarch, and the Kingdom of Ironheim until the very end. Despite the wave of reforms and changes in governments across Xenoria, Ironheim's citizens kept their monarchy intact. The people favored to be ruled by a single monarch, and the people of Ironheim love the Steelhart family because of their selflessness, and care for the people. Ironheim continued to prosper, they are the first kingdom to recover from the war.Category:Info Category:History